Veiled Web
by AshtonJacks
Summary: Cassadine centric! An alternate explaination for Mikkos death. Twenty years after beingexiled to his homeland, circumstances cause him to consider coming back to Port Charles. Elsewhere in PC,Sonny and Carly are feuding, Zander is jailed and Emily is tryi


Show characters belong to GH, ABC, Disney etc. Originals are my property. Isle of Carsys and all events entirely my creation. Please don't steal ideas, scenes, original characters or concepts-thanks :)  
  
  
  
  
This fanfic took flight as I was brainstorming my first fantasy novel, so I must stress that this is very unusual even for me. This story will cover the Cassadines in new an interesting ways and will eventually pull in all of Port Charles. Please view this story with an open mind, as I did mention this came out of a failed writing session working on my first fantasy novel :) Some of the events are the same but some have been fast forwarded or slowed down a little. Sonny hasn't told Carly about PR and Alexis and Ned's failed marriage has already happened.  
  
Set near Christmas of 2000  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Isle of Carsys  
1981  
  
"You will be banished to this land for a period of twenty years. Should you choose to return to earth, dire consequences will await you. You may choose one of your sons to stay with you, but he may come and go as he pleases. Which son will it be?"  
  
Mikkos Cassadine paled and gasped at the Carsysian council. He had known that the whole weather machine and Ice Princess mess would be met with some serious consequences but he had never expected this. To have his freedom taken away from him in such a way was unfathomable, unbelievable. He had spent his entire life crossing from one world into another. He hardly remembered the difference on some levels, despite the obvious changes.  
  
"You are banishing me from earth? From my family?" Mikkos managed in a strangled tone. "But I have so much to do there." He wanted to sound regal but he found that his dignity had been stolen from him as much as his freedom had been. "I need to be with my family there." His voice was a plea that carried throughout the blue veined marble hall and out into the yawning cove beyond.  
  
The members of the council exchanged looks. They hated to do this to one of their own, one of the high seven and the future leader of their lands. Mikkos did have to be reigned in and what cautions they took now would result in a stable land. "And you need to rule this land as well Mikkos. You cannot effectively lead here if you are touched by madness there." The eldest pointed out kindly.  
  
Mikkos looked away in shame. How had it come to this? Earth was so vastly different from Carsys. He got so wrapped up in earthly gain in the land and allowed his basest natures to compensate for the lack of magic. He turned around to meet the sapphire crystalline gaze of his second son. "I choose Saber. He is my son of this land and he is the only choice to stay with me here."  
  
The elder of the council caught the striking gaze of the young man. "Is this what you wish as well Lord Saber?"  
  
The man looked from his father to the council. This was NOT what he wanted at all. He had responsibilities on earth, responsibilities he did not dare trust to his twin. Stavros was too flighty, too easily led by their mother. But his birthright and his Carsysian responsibilities called to him. As prince of Carsys his duty was first to his father, then to himself.  
  
"This is my wish." He remarked in a quiet tone that concealed the worst of his pain. He would find a way to keep his father in line and take care of what he had to on earth even if the travel and lack of rest killed him.  
  
"Well then, Lord Saber. Your father is now under your wardship. You will be held accountable if he returns to earth before the specified time. You, however, may come and go as you please.  
  
"Thank you most noble council." Saber said with a bow. He focused his gaze on the now meek visage of his father and stifled the sigh that hovered in his chest. "Shall we go now, father?"  
  
Mikkos met his son's eyes and nodded, mindful of the fury behind the blue fire. "You can come and go as you please, my son." He said heavily. It seemed that his greed had destroyed a great many things.  
  
"Oh father, enough!" Saber looked around the now empty chamber and into the ocean that loomed beyond the cove. Dark skies turned the water at the horizon turbulent, matching the younger man's mood. "Now that your cronies are gone I really get to tell you what I think of your little scheme."  
  
Mikkos' eyes widened. Normally mild mannered Saber never spoke to him like this. Curious and intrigued by his son's passion, Mikkos nodded passively and waited for the tantrum to commence. It seemed that he was destined to learn about his son as well as himself on this eventful day.  
  
"I have responsibilities on earth." Saber thundered when it became obvious that his father was not going to verbalize a reply. "I have a family, I have children. And now, instead of seeing to them, I am shackled here baby-sitting some pompous bombastic materialistic overblown..." His eyes widened in shock when he realized the insults he had just heaped upon his father and he swallowed hard, expecting his father's fury. Whenever Stavros treated his father in such a way, Mikkos retaliated with strong words and occasionally a firm hand. Was he wrong to expect the same of his father?  
  
"Father?" Mikkos finished with an amused smile. "You have to care for your father, my son. I am the poorest of examples in some ways but you are stuck with me as much as I am stuck with my warmhearted, compassionate, driven...."  
  
"Enough sire." Saber's voice softened to a near whisper as he regarded the older man with begrudging fondness. Though Mikkos was a loose cannon in the earthly world, he had always tried to be a good father. He was suited to this land of mysticism and magic, of creatures great and small. "I should escort you home. Then, I will have to deliver the news to mother. She will be most displeased. She was quite irate when she thought you dead."   
  
The corners of Saber's mouth quirked as he recalled the scene of Helena's fury. Instead of the expected tears and grief at Mikkos apparent passing at the hands of Luke Spencer, she had been found in a fury that had been impossible to control. Only the news that her husband was alive and well in the land that she could not cross had mollified the old bird. She would be most unhappy to realize that her husband was inaccessible to her for a long period of time.  
  
"But you and Stavros quickly set her clear on that did you not Saber?" When the younger man nodded, Mikkos frowned. "I worry about that boy without my influence. Stefan will manage and if he needs to, can easily cross the threshold that separates this world for theirs, but Stavros, your twin is another case Saber. What shall we do about him?"  
  
Saber shared his father's worry about his twin. Stavros was in some ways so like their mother. He would need to be loved and nurtured to develop his Carsysian magic, no easy feat when only Saber could bridge the gap on the Carsys side. He just hoped that he had the strength to watch over Mikkos and Stavros, because if he didn't certain disaster would befall all of them.  
  
"We will work that out in time father. We have to." Saber said in a voice that brooked no argument. "For if we do not, the evil witch wins."  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dec 23 2000  
Port Charles, NY  
  
Emily Quartermaine sighed as she waited for Zander Smith. She hadn't wanted to deal with him being in jail for Christmas but it seemed that fate had conspired against them. The bars that surrounded him did not look as if they might break for the holiday. Emily sighed and fidgeted. She guessed this would have to do for now. She would get him a present, something that he could use behind bars and give it to him on Christmas day.  
  
"Hi there." Zander's strong jawed face lit up as he saw the burgundy haired teenager. "I didn't think you'd be coming here. I was sure you'd be busy with.... stuff." he finished with an embarrassed smile. He still didn't understand why Emily came to visit him every day; not that he regretted it for a moment. She was the warmth in his very cold days, the reason he got up every morning. He would find a way to keep her safe whatever the cost.  
  
"Why do you do that?" Emily asked conversationally as she slipped into the chair across from him.   
  
"Do what?" Zander's expression was perplexed.  
  
"Why don't you think that you're worth it?" Emily asked a she leaned in closer. "Why do you act like you're less important to me? You mean everything to me." Emily leaned back and gasped as the truth of her words hit her. He DID mean the world to her.  
  
"What? What is it?" Her expression had taken on a look that was utterly foreign to him.   
  
"Nothing." Emily shook her head to dispel the confusing thoughts. She couldn't deal with this, not so soon after she had broken up with Juan. There had to be a time when she was alone, when she could stand on her own two feet. This was that time. She was already too involved with Zander Smith; but to have him mean that much to her....it would be her downfall. She shook her head again as if to snap out of her thoughts and pushed a gaily wrapped package across the desk. "I already got permission to bring you this so open it."  
  
He couldn't stop the happy smile from appearing on his face at her thoughtfulness. His family wouldn't be coming to visit him, wouldn't be bringing him Christmas gifts. Instead of ignoring him like they had, Emily was a constant presence at the jail, a constant force of positivity in his life. "You didn't have to give me a present." His tone was tender.  
  
"Yes I did." Emily insisted. "Now open it." Her little girl enthusiasm showed in the way she bounced up and down excitedly. It wasn't his main present; that could wait until Christmas proper, but she wanted to bring him a small slice of the holidays.  
  
"I don't know about this." Zander started with a lazy smile. He could tell that his nonchalance was getting to Emily's patience so he studied the package on all sides. "I like the wrapping." He said as he tried to hide his smile.  
  
"Will you open it?" Emily growled good-naturedly. He was so cute about the package that she felt gratified, even as she planned to send him more trinkets of the season.  
  
"All right all right." Zander laughed as he pulled the red and green ribbon off slowly. He slit the wrapping paper and slowly peeled it back. There was something that smelled heavenly, and something cold and something hard and round. "What is this?" he asked as he pulled the contents out.  
  
"Open the bowl first." Emily said with a smile. She watched as Zander slowly peeled the cover off of a bowl.   
  
"What is this, ice?" he asked in confusion.   
  
"Snow." Emily replied. "It's some untouched first snow of the year snow. I wanted you to have it."  
  
Zander's eyes welled up at her thoughtfulness. "Thank you that was so thoughtful of you."   
  
"Thanks." Emily blushed a little. "Open up the rest."  
  
Zander opened up the foil covered package next. "Cookies and pixie sticks." He breathed in the scent of the cookies deeply. "Mmm these smell so good! Did you bake them yourself?"  
  
Emily let out a nervous giggle. "I wish. No the family's cook did. She gave me permission to bring them to you. Have a bite."  
  
Zander brought one of the buttery confections to his mouth and nibbled at it. "MMM these are great!"  
  
"I'll have another dozen for you tomorrow." Emily promised. "Now open up the other one. Hurry because I have to get back soon."  
  
Zander nodded, saddened by the fact that she would soon be leaving him. He turned his attention to the bubble wrap that covered something hard. "What is this?" He asked as he studied a small globe.  
  
"It's a snow globe." Emily explained quietly. "I had them put a picture of me in it for you." She explained. As she turned it around to face him, he had to smile. She looked beautiful, luminous in the photograph.  
  
"Thank you Emily." Zander whispered, touched by the depth of her caring for him.   
  
"They say you have a hollow under your bunk. You can put the globe there for safekeeping." She consulted her watch and sighed. "Zander I have to go."  
  
"I know." He said lightly with a gentle smile. "Be safe Em."  
  
"You too." She whispered as she caressed his cheek longingly. "I....I..." she paused as her heart raced. Had she been about to tell him she loved him? "I have to go."  
  
"I know." Zander said quickly. As Emily rushed out and he was escorted back to this cell, he was quiet but as soon as the guard left, he studied the globe carefully. "I love you too, Emily."  
  
~*~  
  
"Andreas come here!" Helena's roar carried along to the yacht where the young man was napping. He had woken up early after having to check the European financial markets and her winter parties had lasted late into the night.  
  
"Yes madame." The young man intoned. He longed to be in his brother, Ari's position, for Ari no longer had to deal with the witch any longer. "How can I assist you?"  
  
" You can assist me in a great many ways." Helena said in a stern tone. Andreas winced at the sharpness of her words.   
  
"In what manner madame." Andreas knew this was going to be stressful night just by the tension in the old woman. When she was in a bad mood, everyone suffered.  
  
"Stefan is out of control." Helena began. "He needs to be brought to heel. And you, Andreas are exactly what I need to get that boy under control."  
  
"Excuse me?" This was hardly her normal thought process. What did she want from him? He started to feel a sense of foreboding as he realized the one thing Helena could and would use to her advantage- his father.  
  
"We need to control Stefan again, dear boy."   
  
"And how do you plan to do that?" Andreas tried to quell his increasing sense of nervousness. She couldn't use his father could she?  
  
"You will get your father.' Helena replied. "You will go to that vile land and bring him back. Why, he has not visited his dear mother in years. Tell him that if he does not obey, you and your brother will suffer very dire consequences."  
  
"Madame, father does not take well to threats." Andreas began.  
  
"Then you will just have to deal with him." Helena said with a dismissive wave. "Go on, I expect you back within the day. If your father does not accompany you, tell him I will begin divesting you of some of your body parts. Perhaps we can start with your tongue."  
  
Andreas couldn't stop the wince from appearing on his face. "Yes madame, I will pass the news onward. May I be dismissed?"  
  
She waved her hand. "Get out of my sight, Andreas. You have much to do."  
  
"Yes madame and happy holidays to you too." Andreas muttered. Perhaps his father could finally get the woman in line.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny looked at Carly and Michael and ran a hand through his hair. He hated telling her that he was leaving and didn't know how she would deal with it. "So what are you doing for Christmas Eve?" Sonny asked gently.  
  
"What am I doing? We're doing things together aren't we?" Carly asked incredulously. Sonny winced; this wasn't going as expected already.   
  
"Thing is, I gotta take a little trip." He began in a gentle tone.  
  
  
"No." Carly said firmly. "NO way. You are not leaving us for our first Christmas together. No way, Sonny. Michael and I need you."  
  
"Carly it isn't that easy." Sonny said quietly. "I have to go away but just for a day. I'll be ok, I promise and you'll be fine as well."  
  
"Is it Sorrel?" she asked heavily. "I don't want you to go. You can't leave us Sonny. We need you. He's gonna ambush you and he's gonna kill you."  
  
"He won't." Sonny said in a gentle tone. Jason and I can handle this. Have a little faith."  
  
Carly sniffled and wiped a few tears away. "I do have faith in you. It's Sorrel and his guys that I don't trust. We can't lose you Sonny and I have a feeling that this is a trap."  
  
"It's not a trap." Sonny assured as he pulled her into his arms. "I'll be ok. Once I take care of this Sorrel will lose a lot of his power. We'll all be a lot safer with it. I know you don't like it Carly but it's gotta be done."  
  
"By you? What the hell has Jason been doing down there. He's supposed to stop this."  
  
"He can't do everything Carly. Only some people think he's superman." Sonny pointed out gently. "Anyway, he came home...."  
  
"Yeah well." She said turning away. "I guess you're going now."  
  
'Yeah." Sonny agreed. He didn't want to do this, but she had been threatened three times in one week. He couldn't deal with any more of that. He couldn't let her be hurt. If this was a suicide mission, at least it would keep her and Michael safe. "I love you," he said after a long moment of silence.  
  
"If you loved me you wouldn't go." Carly retorted in tears.   
  
Sonny started walking slowly to the door. There was nothing more to say right now. As the door opened, Carly sprung into action. "Wait." She said as she sprinted across the room. "Be careful. We love you." She said in a hushed tone.  
  
~*~  
  
"So counselor what's shakin' for Christmas?" Luke Spencer took Alexis' arm as she slipped slightly on the loosely packed snow. "You won't be dealing with Ashton's crazy family and you don't look the type to do 'The night before Batmas' at Spook Island, so does that mean you're mine?"  
  
Alexis nodded slightly. Luke was a good distraction for the town pariah. She hadn't intended to let the wedding fiasco go so far, but leaving Ned at the aisle had been a horrible thing to do to him. She didn't really want to deal with anyone except Luke, who had been kind and gentle in her darkest moments. "Who else would I rather spend Christmas with?" she asked gently.   
  
Despite Luke's sometimes abrasive exterior he had a heart of gold, a heart that had shown itself to Alexis when she had gotten into some trouble at Jakes. He had rescued her and brought her to his place to sleep it off. One thing had led to another and while Alexis was ashamed of her wantonness and the way she had used him in her darkest hour, he had remained a close friend these last few weeks. Friendship was slowly developing into more and she found herself thankful for his presence.  
  
"What about your family?" Alexis and Luke whirled at the sound of the young man's voice.  
  
"Hello prince Nikky." Luke said with a nod as he focused in on the gorgeous woman at Nikolas' side. "I don't believe we've met." He said, addressing the woman. "I am Luke Spencer, the prince's handsome stepfather.  
  
"Gia Campbell." The woman said shaking the man's hand. "You must be Lucky's father. Now as Nikolas was saying, why not spend Christmas with some family. Lucky's coming to my place for the holidays, why don't you two come along?"  
  
"And interrupt the happy couples?" Luke snorted.  
  
"What happy couples?" Gia asked patiently. "Liz is off somewhere with her grandmother and Nikolas and I sure aren't a couple. Juan went back to Puerto Rico and Emily is single and available if you're into cradle robbing."  
  
Luke grinned; he already liked this young woman." My cradle is already rockin' " He assured, leering at Alexis  
  
"Pig." Alexis replied as she hit his arm. "We'd love to come Gia, But..."  
  
"But nothing." Nikolas said smoothly. "We'll expect you at two in the afternoon."  
  
"Expect who?" A light brown head heralded the arrival of Lucky. "What is this, the international dockwalkers society meeting?"  
  
"Hi cowboy." Luke said quietly. He never quite knew what to make of his son. Sometimes Lucky ran hot and others he ran cold. Luke had a terrible time anticipating his son's moods.  
  
"Merry Christmas dad." Lucky said quietly. He paused a moment then crossed the distance between them to give his father a tight and heartfelt hug.  
  
"The same to you cowboy." Luke whispered into his son's hair. Just when he thought Lucky was out of reach, the young man would surprise him. He was shockingly close to tears, he realized as he shared a private look with Alexis. "Your brother was just inviting us for Christmas dinner at his place."  
  
"Actually I did." Gia put in. "and they accepted."  
  
"Great." Lucky replied with a genuine smile. "This will be a Christmas to remember for sure."  
  
  
Chapter 2  
Isle of Carsys  
  
Andreas Andropolous always hated the first few steps. The door between lands did not always open easily to his touch. He was only half of this land and could not travel as Mikkos and even his father had. He felt disoriented for a few moments as he studied the differences between the lands. Andreas could feel that magic of this place. A huge contrast to his more mundane life on earth, Carsys swirled with hope, with the hint of magic that flowed sweetly on the somewhat lighter air. The violet sun in the light pink sky seemed somewhat less harsh to his eyes. Andreas stared at it for a long moment, unafraid of the searing heat. This sun could not burn through his eyes. Instead, its healing touch entered his brain and he took a deep breath, fortified.  
  
"I must find father." He told himself quietly. He was certain that he knew where the man would be. Saber Cassadine was never too far away from the palace and his grand father. Prince Mikkos had turned hard in the last few years. While his father seemed impervious to Mikkos' rage, Andreas often felt very intimidated by the man. Though Mikkos was rather short in stature, his personality was profound and Andreas always found himself at a loss for words in his grandfather's presence.  
  
As he made his way to the Imperial palace, Andreas smiled slightly at the nods of deference in his direction. He had not been in this land for years and he missed the free exchange of respect that those of this land offered him. It was such a difference from his position as Helena's assistant. Here he commanded respect instead of a verbal tongue-lashing.   
  
He nodded at the faces as he hurried through the tree-lined plazas. The city center always reminded him of an Italian piazza, inspiring thoughts of relaxation, good food and wine. The people in the land were friendly and peaceful as a rule. There was strife in the land of course, but the ruling family Cassadine and the elder council were well enough respected to keep the citizens relatively happy.  
  
"May I have a pucha?" Andreas asked a merchant. The sweet hard fruits ranged in shades of blue from very pale baby blue to brilliant midnight. He chose one that could be described as a bright aqua and bit into it. As the sweet juices exploded in his mouth, Andreas moaned before realizing with a start that he had neglected to bring along Carsysian coinage. He had no way to pay for the fruit that he had devoured. He opened his mouth to explain the situation when the merchant waved his hand.  
  
"Please accept the fruit as a gift of my allegiance to your family, Prince Cassadine." The merchant slipped a few more of the fruits into a burlap sack and handed it to the surprised man.  
  
"Thank you, kind sir." It was easy for Andreas to slip back into the more formal Medieval tones of the land. He found himself wondering how everyone had so easily recognized him when his last trip to this land had been some years before. Had the residents that good a memory or was grandfather making the royal families presence known in his own unique way?  
  
Lost in thought, the trip to the giant palace took only a short while. He looked up at the white marble structure and barely managed to hold in the gasp of surprise. The palace was a breathtaking structure, one that rose proudly over the gray sands. Built in a classically Earth Grecian style, Andreas found himself feeling totally at home. He raised an eye in surprise as the armor-clad guards admitted him without a second glance.  
  
"The King and Prince are in the offices past the portico." The steward was a new one and Andreas nodded, again surprised by the lack of questioning glances. He would have to speak to father and grandfather about the lack of security measures in their home.  
  
Andreas took a deep breath when he reached the nondescript door. He could hear the men's voices as they rose and fell in conversation. Mikkos still sounded highly-strung and Andreas wondered if he should get his father alone to deliver the news. The last thing anyone would need would be an irate Mikkos on the loose.  
  
Rapping lightly at the door, the young man took a few deep breaths to calm himself.   
  
"Enter!" Andreas winced at the tone of his grandfather's voice. He approached slowly with trepidation, his eyes flickering between Mikkos and Saber.  
  
"A-Andreas?" Saber's mouth dropped open in shock. He hadn't seen his son since the horrible days after Helena had destroyed Ari. The boy hadn't come to Carsys himself in many years. He shook his head as if to clear it and crossed the room, pulling the younger man into a tight embrace. "You look well, son. How are things in Port Charles and Greece?"  
  
"Very well sir." Andreas said, treating his father more formally. Hopefully Saber would get the hint and wish to discuss things with him privately. He pulled away gently, giving his father a small nod and a smile as he read the questions in the older man's eyes. "Hello your majesty." Andreas had not seen his revered grandfather in some time, as the man had been banished to this land after the Ice Princess fiasco.  
  
Mikkos motioned his grandson down to one knee, in a show of appreciation and loyalty before motioning the man closer. "You look well, my grandson. How is your life? Please sit with the prince and myself."   
  
Saber placed a hand on his son's shoulder, squeezing gently in warning. "Father, I think Andreas and I have a few things to discuss. Perhaps we can meet you when we dine. You should take some time to relax."  
  
Mikkos nodded and ran a hand through the sparse hair before massaging his temples. "I suppose you are right Saber. Both of you be there when the bell rings. That is not a suggestion but a command from your leader."  
  
"Yes sire." Saber replied smiling faintly. Both he and Mikkos knew who ran things and it had never been the impetuous older man. As soon as Mikkos had exited the room, Saber barred the door.  
  
"Andreas this is not a pleasure visit is it?" He perched on his father's desk and watched his son carefully. "I am so pleased that you have come, whatever the reason as I have to speak to you."   
  
"As do I." Andreas said in a rush. "My news first Father, it is of utmost importance." He said. As Saber nodded, waiting for him to continue the door crashed open.  
  
"Father I heard the strangest thing...." Andreas turned to look at the invader. There was something about his voice....  
  
"You're alive" he breathed, looking at the newcomer. "B-but how?"   
  
~*~  
Port Charles, NY  
  
"Merry Christmas dad." Lucky said quietly. He paused a moment then crossed the distance between them to give his father a tight and heartfelt hug.  
  
"The same to you cowboy." Luke whispered into his son's hair. Just when he thought Lucky was out of reach, the young man would surprise him. He was shockingly close to tears, he realized as he shared a private look with Alexis. "Your brother was just inviting us for Christmas dinner at his place."  
  
"Actually I did." Gia put in. "and they accepted."  
  
"Great." Lucky replied with a genuine smile. "This will be a Christmas to remember for sure."  
  
"You're planning to attend as well?" Alexis asked quickly, hoping that the young man hadn't changed his mind.  
  
Lucky paused a long moment as he looked from his brother to his father. How had Luke wormed out the invitation and since when did he and Alexis walk around arm in arm? "Yeah I was and still am. Hopefully we can get Emily there too. Will you talk to her Alexis? She spends so much time at the jail....this isn't good for her."  
  
Alexis nodded and squeezed Lucky's shoulder. "I'll see what I can do." She leaned in closer. "Thanks Lucky for working with your dad."  
  
He smiled and shrugged, looking with newfound respect at the older woman. "It was nothing, really. I want to make a change."  
  
Alexis watched the young man critically. Something had changed in his eyes; he had a new outlook on things and it showed in the crystalline blue of his gaze and the way he held his head, brown hair spilling over his eyes. "Are you in love?" she teased.  
  
Lucky blushed darkly and looked away. Very few people knew that he an Elizabeth had broken up. Jason had returned back to town briefly and she and he had been found in a passionate embrace by Lucky some weeks ago. He had initially felt hurt and betrayed but those feelings soon gave away to an understanding. They had been right for the time he and she had been together, but after the fire their love had changed. They worked a lot better as friends now.  
  
"I'm quite content." Lucky allowed. When everyone raised his eyebrows he sighed and glanced nervously at his watch. She would be on the docks any minute and they couldn't know who she was yet. He was determined to surprise everyone with her presence at Christmas and not a moment sooner.  
  
"Well..." he began as he tried to sound casual. "I gotta go. I'll see you guys on Christmas." Lucky had almost made his escape when Luke grabbed his arm. The young man spun around but not before he saw his new love approaching. "What is it dad?" he asked impatiently. His surprise was about to be ruined.  
  
"Are you going to your mothers on Christmas Eve?" Luke asked in a concerned tone of voice. Lucky bounced from foot to foot and seemed increasingly agitated.  
  
"Yeah dad I am. I'm bringing someone too but I can't talk now, man. I have to go."  
  
"Ahh!" A scream split the air followed by a thud. Lucky turned around to see his Christmas date in a heap on the ground. "Guess I could have used those boots Lucky." She remarked as her face flamed. "Thanks for suggesting them. I'm sorry I was still asleep when you left, hon."  
  
~*~  
  
Zander was in his cell and Emily just couldn't face going home. Her family just didn't understand what she was going through and she was beginning to loathe their all-knowing looks. Even Jason, who had been back for a brief time didn't know and couldn't understand what bound she and Zander together. "I hate this." Emily said as she walked with her head down against the cold wind. Her first idea had been to walk along the docks but that held no appeal. Couples tended to walk down there and when they weren't Helena Cassadine and her boytoy could be found prowling around there, That wasn't interesting on the people watching scale. It was just disgusting!  
  
He feet hand a mind of their own and before Emily had a chance to absorb it, she was in front of Harborview Towers. She looked up at the imposing building for a moment before entering; hoping that Sonny would just let her relax without asking questions. Emily looked at her hands and sighed dramatically. Her hands were trembling and it wasn't from the cold. She was stressed beyond reason and didn't think she could handle much more.  
  
"Hi there." Emily said to a newer guard on Sonny's door. When he let her in instead of announcing her, she shrugged. "Carly? Sonny?"  
  
Carly moaned heartbrokenly from her position on the couch. Even though Sonny had acknowledged her final words she was so frightened for him. Her stress had all exploded in a monster bout of tears that had taken her breath away. Curling up on the couch seemed to be her only option. When the door closed with a soft click, she raised her head, hoping beyond hope that Sonny had returned.  
  
"What's wrong?" Emily rushed to Carly's side.  
  
"Nothing." Carly shrugged off Emily's gentle hand as she wiped her eyes. She didn't want anyone to see her tears. "I'm just emotional I guess. The holidays and Michael's birthday and all."  
  
Emily nodded in understanding. "Where is Sonny?"  
  
Carly let out a frustrated sound and threw her hands up. "Away, he's away. Merry Christmas to me!"  
  
Emily sank down on the couch in comprehension. "Work doesn't stop for Christmas does it? I'm sorry he isn't here."  
  
"Yeah....thanks." Carly said, slowly lowering her guard. "Anyway were you here to visit him or Michael?"  
  
Emily shook her head quickly. "I came here for me I guess. I could use some serious girl time. Want to pop some corn and watch a movie? We can commiserate on having our men too far away to touch."  
  
Carly brightened at the though. She hadn't had a close female friend in years and years and she could certainly use the lightheartedness. "You're on girl! Choose the movie and I'll start the corn popping."  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny motioned Johnny to walk behind as he entered the Port Charles cellblock. Before going away, he had to talk to the kid, he had to make sure the kid was going to be ok. He owed that to Emily, top Jason and to Zander himself. The kid was in over his head and it was all Sonny's fault.  
  
"Hi Smith." Sonny said as he watched the boy finger a snow globe.   
  
"Huh?" Zander clenched the snow globe and stood to see who was paying him a visit. "Oh....hi." he said quietly. "Sonny, right? What's up?"  
  
"I have to go out of town." Sonny explained. He wasn't quite sure why he had chosen to stop at the jail but it felt right. "If you have any problems at al, you tell Mario, who is the night guard. He works for me and he'll be watching your back. You can also tell Emily and she can get word to Carly and me. Be safe kid, and be careful." He lingered a moment, studying Zander's face for any reaction.   
  
"Thanks." Zander said with a small smile. "He walked over to his bed and rummaged around in a small cubbyhole by his bed. He came out with something he shyly handed through the bars to Sonny. "I'll stay alert. Merry Christmas Sonny and thanks for believing in me."  
  
Sonny studied the cookie and paper wrapped tube carefully. "Cookies and pixie stix in jail. You're ok kid; you're real ok. Merry Christmas yourself."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
